Guia básico de Roleplay
Este é um guia de Roleplay foi adaptado de diversas postagens em fóruns americanos, como In-Game Roleplay -- The Basics e A Beginner's Guide to Roleplaying. Roleplay Roleplaying (RP), '''ou '''Role Play em World of Warcraft significa interpretar, tomar o papel de um personagem jogável, agindo através de emotes (tanto os do jogo quanto pelo comando /e), falas, gritos ou canais. Jogadores também participam da atividade através de fóruns, wikis, blogs e outros serviços. World of Warcraft possui servidores específicos para RP, mas este tipo de jogo não se limita somente a eles; muitos jogadores participam de RP em servidores PvP (JxJ) ou PvE (JxA). Termos utilizados RP -''' Roleplay '''Roleplayer - Aquele que faz roleplay, jogador. IC ou ON '- Dentro de personagem (ex: ações e emotes como "Eluna esteja com você, viajante."). '''OOC ou OFF '- Fora de personagem (ex: conversas de guild, sussurros como "eae mano bora jogar kkkk"). 'Lore '- A história oficial e aceita pelos jogadores como a realidade daquele universo (ex: "Segundo a lore, os Naaru vieram do espaço"). '''Fanon - A história criada pela comunidade, às vezes aceita pelos jogadores como realidade daquele universo (ex: uma casa ou reino criada por uma guilda, aceita pelo servidor). Preparações Desenvolvimento de personagem Agora que RP já foi definido e temos os termos principais, é necessário pensar: Quem é você no universo de World of Warcraft? Um personagem completo não possui somente uma descrição. Quem foi ele no passado? Quais acontecimentos importantes da sua raça, facção ou classe o afetaram durante sua vida? O que ele viu em suas viagens? O passado molda a personalidade e define quem seu personagem é neste momento. Estude bastante a história de sua raça e com certeza encontrará as origens de seu personagem! Também devemos pensar no futuro e evolução. Personagens que não possuem nenhuma chance de crescimento podem se tornar entediantes. Além disso, lembre-se: só porque você consegue matar sozinho monstros que originalmente são extremamente fortes, não funciona da mesma forma em RP. Sabemos que o Asa da Morte é possível de ser morto sozinho com seu personagem nível 110, mas não significa que funcione assim no universo de interpretação. Addons Addons são extensões e programas que são instalados na pasta do World of Warcraft para aumentar sua experiência no jogo (lembre-se de baixá-los em fontes confiáveis como o site Curse). Para RP temos addons específicos. Os mais utilizados são: Total RP 3 (TRP): O principal addon utilizado pelos roleplayers, permite a criação de perfis de personagem completamente novos com descrição, história, emoções naquele momento e observações. Além disso, é a forma mais prática de identificar outro roleplayer. Unlimited Chat Message: Permite que mensagens que excedam o limite de caracteres definido pelo jogo sejam cortadas e tenham uma continuação na próxima postagem. Gryphonheart Items (GHI): Este addon cria uma nova bolsa para seu personagem com itens que podem ser criados pelos jogadores. Os itens podem ser configurados como livros, equipamentos, efeitos e muitas outras opções. Há outros addons utilizados para melhorar sua experiência, além de outros que permitem a criação de fichas como o XRP ou MRP. Eventos Eventos ocorrem quando uma, duas, três ou mais pessoas reúnem-se para interpretar. Muitas vezes são orientados por histórias que evoluem com a guilda, grupo ou personagens específicos e têm como objetivo a interação e o desenvolvimento Existem diversos tipos de eventos, como sociais (festas, reuniões), aventuras (contratos mercenários, investigação), militares (lutas, treinos) e políticos. Todos são livres para criá-los! Rolls O RP em World of Warcraft tem origem em RPG de mesa, como Dungeons and Dragons, e desta forma depende de rolls. Eles nada mais são que dados, e os dados definem grande parte das ações. Por exemplo: Seu personagem está lutando contra um Murloc. Ele levanta suas garras e mostra os horríveis dentes de peixe! Dê um Roll 20 para definir o resultado do ataque. Digitando /roll 20, o jogador recebe do próprio WoW um número aleatório entre 1-20 exatamente como um dado. Durante eventos os rolls são definidos pelo mestre, líder, organizador, ou quem estiver controlando o evento; dependendo do seu roll, sua ação será definida. Use a criatividade para criar emotes interessantes para seu grupo! Metagaming Metagaming é o ato de explorar ações, conhecimentos ou fontes OOC para ações IC impossíveis. Por exemplo: Você, jogador, leu no chat de sua guilda que dois personagens se relacionam secretamente. Seu personagem não tem nenhuma informação sobre isso, pois era um romance secreto, logo não pode falar sobre o assunto. Romper a barreira IC/OOC e fazer com que ele misteriosamente saiba sobre isso é metagaming. Outras formas de metagaming são: * Chamar personagens desconhecidos pelo nome: É impossível saber o nome de alguém que nunca viu antes. '' *'Saber o passado do personagem: É impossível saber a história de alguém que nunca viu antes, mesmo que você, jogador, tenha lido em seu perfil do TRP. *'''Saber a classe do personagem: Se o jogador estiver com uma armadura brilhante da Luz, você automaticamente pode deduzir que é um paladino. No entanto, como você pode realmente saber se a vendedora de tortas que viu em Ventobravo é uma feiticeira disfarçada se nunca encontrou nenhuma atividade suspeita? *'Saber coisas que não estão especificadas no perfil: 'Tenha em mente que grande parte da diversão do roleplay é a descoberta. Sim, você sabe que o personagem à sua frente é um veterano da Segunda Guerra. No entanto, quem irá interagir com ele e, por exemplo, ir à taverna para relembrar de momentos tristes do passado é o '''seu personagem'. Não tire a possibilidade de uma grande amizade crescer pelo simples fato de já ter lido a ficha completa do outro.'' Godmodding Esta é outra prática que pode atrapalhar a interpretação e a diversão. "Godmode" é quando seu personagem se torna invencível, nunca morrendo em batalhas ou duelos contra jogadores. Sempre use o bom senso! Consentimento Muitos jogadores agem sem consentimento de outros, o que pode gerar confusões durante a interação. Basicamente todas as ações direcionadas a outros devem aguardar uma resposta, por mais óbvia que seja. Não seja aquele jogador que faz emotes como: "Eu chego por trás de você em Ventobravo e te esfaqueio até a morte!" "Eu chego em um jogador aleatório e o beijo sem permissão." '' Ações como estas provavelmente farão com que sua interação seja ignorada e pode até mesmo fazer com que você seja bloqueado por aquele jogador. Mande uma mensagem OOC para o jogador, ou '''tente' fazer a ação específica. Ao invés de: "Eu chego por trás de você em Ventobravo e te esfaqueio até a morte." Faça uma tentativa como: "Eu chego sorrateiramente por trás de você em Ventobravo e aponto minha adaga para seu peito." Desta forma o jogador poderá reagir e a história se desenvolverá! Qual seria a graça de um livro que se resume em apenas um parágrafo? Lutas Lutas podem ser definidas por duelos normais; no entanto, levar em consideração o nível de item ou do personagem pode atrapalhar a experiência dos roleplayers. Por isso grande parte das vitórias entre jogadores é definida através de rolls, com regras definidas pelos combatentes. Por exemplo: Eithniel e Elbink irão lutar. Os jogadores definiram que: Roll 10: Quem tiver o roll maior, acerta ou desvia o ataque. Eithniel faz um emote de ataque e dá um /roll 10. Ela tirou 5. Elbink dá um /roll 10 e tira 7. Ela fará um emote de defesa com sucesso, já que tirou um número maior. O principal aspecto a ser levado em consideração durante brigas é a coerência. Se seu personagem está com uma arma na cabeça e não sabe lutar, obviamente ele será acertado. Ter poderes milagrosos e fazer ações impossíveis também são, como citadas acima, Godmode. Moedas e riqueza Dinheiro no universo de World of Warcraft é diferente IC e OOC. Estamos acostumados a lidar com milhares de moedas de ouro todos os dias, mas na realidade nossos personagens não são ricos a este ponto. Usar os valores dos vendedores PNJ é uma alternativa para interpretar o dinheiro: certas bebidas não são mais que algumas moedas de cobre ou prata. Centenas de milhares de moedas de ouro são reservadas apenas para personagens como o Príncipe Mercador Gallywix. Um personagem com ótimas condições financeiras não ganharia mais do que 10 moedas de ouro por semana. Dicas finais * Evite jogadores tóxicos. Alguns jogadores gostam de atrapalhar a interação de outros (conhecidos como trolls). Você pode ignorá-los e reportá-los, mas não dê atenção! Trolls não devem ser alimentados. * Jogar em guildas pode ser uma boa opção para aqueles que são mais tímidos, ou desejam criar uma história a longo prazo. * Tenha iniciativa! Iniciar a conversa com outros personagens pode levar a uma amizade longa e duradoura, assim como muitas aventuras inesperadas. * A habilidade em RP aumenta com sua experiência. Não tenha medo de interpretar - todos os dias há lições novas a serem aprendidas, mesmo para os jogadores mais experientes. Categoria:Guias